Lunch at Fuuka University
by ZaNiGurL
Summary: [ShizNat]Natsuki is going to have her lunch at Fuuka University with Shizuru,but something happened to her when she couldn't control her hunger!Chaos everywhere and someone related to Natsuki's there with his friend,who happened to watch everything.
1. To the University!

**Disclaimer:**

ZaNiGurL:I own Mai-Hime and the characters!

Sunrise:No you don't!!We own it!!starts beating ZaNiGurL

ZaNiGurl:Aaaahhh!!Ok ok1!I don't own Mai-Hime nor the characters!!There,satisfied already??

Sunrise stops beating ZaNiGurL

Sunrise:Ok.we're satisfied.

ZaNiGurL:But I own the plot.

Readers:Yeah yeah…ON WITH THE GODDAMN STORY!!

ZaNiGurl:braces herselfFine!Be nice please!It's my first story and it's my very first time writing.Reviews are always welcome.Um,if you're not satisfied with my story or what so ever,please do tell me!! On with my first story.

ZaNiGurL:Oh another thing.

Readers:What now!!??

ZaNiGurL:I own JunPei and Saito.

**Note**

'_thoughts'_

"speech"

_**Chapter 1:To the University!**_

-----..-----

Natsuki made her way to the forest behind Fuuka Academy quickly while trying to ignore her stomach's grumbling.She was going to Fuuka University to get and have her lunch there with a certain light haired brunette.

_FlashBack_

_Natsuki walked over to Shizuru,who was cooking their breakfast,and stood behind her.Letting both of her arms to rest on Shizuru's waist,Natsuki snuggled her face on the crook of Shizuru's neck and smelled her lover's hair fragrance._

'_Green Tea smell.Somehow,Shizuru's fragrance made me comfortable.'_

_Natsuki smiled before she noticed something was missing at the table where their Bento's are always placed.There was only one Bento and Natsuki recognized it to be Shizuru's.Shizuru's Bento is purple with some sakura flowers for design,wrapped in a purple cloth.What was missing was Natsuki's blue with some unknown designs Bento Box,usually wrapped in blue cloth._

"_Shizuru,where's my Bento?"Natsuki asked when Shizuru finished cooking._

"_I wonder where…"Shizuru gave a playful smile to Natsuki before giving her a brief kiss on the lips.Shizuru settled their breakfast on the table before both of the girls sat down across each other._

"_Mou,Shizuru!How am I suppose to have my lunch?You know that I don't go to the school cafeteria because I'll be engulf by those ear-splitting screams of cats!!"By that,she means her fangirls.Natsuki stared at Shizuru with a pout which made her look like a puppy._

'_So ADORABLE!!'_

_Shizuru smiled before replying. "Then come to my school during lunchbreak."_

"_Eh?Go your school?Why should I?"Natsuki asked,pouting face replaced by a curious one._

"_Ara,Natsuki doesn't want her lunch?Maybe Natsuki doesn't even want to have lunch with me because she grew tired of me."Shizuru sniffled while tears were threatening to fall._

_Natsuki Noticed and fell for the act._

"_It's not that!You know I always wanted to eat you and-"Natsuki stopped,realizing she forgot to say the word "with".Shizuru stopped her act and started giggling.She mouthed "eat me?" to Natsuki._

"_A…Ah!I mean,I always wanted to eat WITH you and I never grow tired of you!"Natsuki blushed heavily while she played with her food._

"_Fufu,so are you coming over to my school later?"Natsuki stopped playing with her food and nodded slowly.Shizuru smiled and did a victory sign under the table._

_End of Flashback_

'_Damn!I always fell for that woman's act!'_

Natsuki cursed softly without realizing she was smiling.Her stomach grumbled and she sped off to her destination for her food.

**15 minutes later(At Fuuka University during lunch break)**

Whisperings could be heard near the entrance gate of the school as a beautiful light haired brunette makes her way towards the entrance gate.

"KYAA!!It's Shizuru-sama!!"

Shizuru stopped at the entrance gate and was soon encircled by the fangirls.They asked her what was she doing at the entrance gate and she smiled to them and replied.

"I'm waiting for someone to arrive." '_Nosy brats.'_After she replied,more question was asked.Shizuru just smiled at them and told them it's a secret.Not far from them,2 guys stood there as they watched them,especially the Kyoto-ben woman.

"My god!That woman is as goddamn hot as the bottom hell!!"JunPei whispered to Saito as he did an imitation of wiping perspiration from his forehead.JunPei has a short spiky brown hair with a long ponytail hanging at the end of his hair behind.His blue eyes as beautiful as the sky.He wore a simple white T-Shirt and jeans accompanied by a pair of CONVERSE shoes.

"I know,wish she's my girlfriend."Saito replied with a sighSaito has a blue long hair stopping at his mid-back.His top hair has been spiked up with gel.He wore a black T-shirt with a sleeveless blue jacket ontop and jeans accompanied by a pair of ADDIDAS shoes.

"I thought you have the hots for Kanzaki-san?"

"He's taken by a guy.Ummm…I think the name is…Yuuichi Tate from Fuuka Academy.'

"Tough Luck.Why not this,I dare you to confess to Fujino-san right here and now."Junpei nudge Saito on the ribs.

"What?Now?"JunPei nodded.

"Yup,infront of those fangirls of hers.Don't tell me you're scared?"Saito looked at him with an annoyed face.

"Fine!I'll do it!"Saito gave in as they started to walk towards Shizuru.

When they were about to reach the group of fangirls surrounding their target,they saw a pretty cobalt-haired girl in Fuuka Academy uniform walking towards Shizuru.(A/N:Must be wondering why she didn't wear her bike suit?You'll find out later on ShizNat conversationwinks)Saito suddenly stopped walking.

'_Natsuki?Is that really her?No,it can't be.But that blue hair and emerald eyes…it really is Natsuki!What's she doing here?Hmmm…is she a friend of Fujino-san?'_

JunPei stopped walking too and turned to face Saito. "What's wrong Saito?"Saito looked at him then shook his head.

"Nothing.I think we should just forget about the dare thing.Anyway,that girl over there,"Saito pointed to Natsuki.JunPei followed the direction Saito was pointing. "is my baby cousin."

"That blue haired chick over there is your baby cousin?"Saito nodded.

"Hoho,this is interesting.She's heading towards Fujino-san.What do you think she's gonna do?"JunPei made a curious face while he looked at Saito.Saito shrugged then his face was replaced by a mischievous grin.

"Why don't we watch them?It won't hurt to be a 'spy'."And so,they hid somewhere near the girls and watch them.

T.B.C

-------…------

Hope you enjoyed it!I have fun writing it.Well,what are you waiting for??nudges readers to the review button Onegai!!


	2. Enter,ChibiNatsuki!

**A/N:**Aaaaahhh!!Sorry for the late update!!-bows down many times-I'm kinda busy nowadays.It seems there's abit of changing in the story.It depends on my mood.I also want to thank all those people who reviewed and subscribed to my story!!-bows down-Hehe.Okaaay,on with the story babies!!

**Disclaimer:**

ZaNiGurL:I – was cut off by Sunrise-

Sunrise:-_Ahem!_,then glares at ZaNiGurL-

ZaNiGurL:-sweatdrops- don't own Mai-Hime nor the characters.But I do own the plot,Saito,JunPei and the new character introduced in this chapter,Mitsumune Ayaka.

**Note**

'_thoughts'_

"speech"

_**Chapter 2:Enter,Chibi-Natsuki!!**_

-----..-----

"Kyaah!!It's Shizuru-sama!!"

'_Oh great…just great!'_Natsuki stopped in front of a group of girls,obviously Shizuru's fangirls because they were screaming her name.

'_Gosh!!How big is Shizuru's fanclub??It's like 2 times bigger than mine!!I can't even see the top of her head!!'_Natsuki started jumping,searching for a certain light-haired brunette.She stopped jumping when her stomach grumbled again for only God knows how many times.

'_Did I get Mikoto's hungry-ness??Wait,was there even such word??'_Natsuki started thinking but gave up.But she was not going to give up against the cats -errr,fangirls!!She started thinking again for a way to get Shizuru's attention.(A/N:I'm surprised,Natsuki wanted to get Shizuru's attention and she's thinking??!!)When suddenly a light bulb appeared beside her head and she smiled.

'_I know!!I'll shout out Shizuru's name!!'_Natsuki smiles went bigger but suddenly frowned when the light bulb went brighter too._'Argh!!The light bulb is too bright for my liking!!'_

Natsuki grabbed the light bulb from her side of her head and smashed it to the floor and _–poof- _,the smashed light bulb evaporated to air.Natsuki stared at the spot where she smashed the light bulb.

'_Where the heck did the light bulb came from anyway??Argh!!Who cares!!'_Without wasting anymore time,Natsuki breathed in a lungful of air and shouted as loud as she can.

"OI!!!!!FUJINO SHIZURU!!!!IT'S..."

Natsuki stopped abruptly when the girl in front of her suddenly turned to face her.She glared very hard at Natsuki which made her take a step back.Natsuki eyed the girl and her eyes went O.O.The girl was purple from head to toe.

'_Is this woman a purple freak??Purple hairband,purple clothings,purple sandals and her toenails and fingernails are even purple!!'_Just like what Natsuki thought,she's purple from head to toe but the only different colour were her hair and eyes.Her hair's blond and it reached till her butt and her eyes were the colour of the sky,filled with daggers…sharp daggers!!Natsuki flinched but didn't take a step back.Instead,she stood straight and glared coldly to the girl.

"What do you want,_purple woman_??"Natsuki smirked when she saw _'purple woman'_, or what ever she calls her,right eye twitched.

"Ahem!!I'm supposed to ask you that question kiddo and I have a name and it's definitely not _PURPLE WOMAN_!!"She stressed the last 2 words and was panting as if she ran 10 rounds.She stopped panting,cleared her throat and introduced herself proudly.

"I am the _beautiful_ president of Fujino Shizuru-sama's fanclub and the name is _Mitsumune Ayaka._"Once again,she stressed the last 2 words and was again in a glaring competition with Natsuki.Natsuki and Ayaka were so busy glaring at each other that they don't even know when and how did they switched places.Natsuki was now standing on Ayaka's previous position and vice versa. The temperature around them suddenly dropped and it was cold enough to make the fangirls screaming stop and turn to Natsuki and the Ayaka's direction.

From behind a huge tree near the group of girls,Saito and JunPei were watching the whole scene.

"Wow,Saito,never knew your baby cousin was that cute!!She's an interesting babe and she's one hawt chick!!I want her all to myself!!"JunPei was about to drool and get wet over his own fantasy about Natsuki when Saito smacked him on the back of his head real hard.

"OW!!That hurts!!I was just kidding!!"JunPei's annoyed face was suddenly replaced with a smirk.

"Saito's being overprotective over his baby cousin!"JunPei sang with his own tune.Saito was about to chase him when JunPei stopped his teasing song and was watching the girls with interest.Saito look at JunPei before he look over to the girls for what made JunPei watch with interest.Nothing interesting was happening except for Natsuki and Ayaka still glaring at each other and were insulting each other ever so often.Saito was about to ask JunPei what was interesting when he saw Shizuru watching the 2 girls glaring.Suddenly,the fangirls made a pathway for Shizuru which lead to Natsuki and Ayaka.

-----..-----

"Ne ne,Shizuru-sama,is this person you're waiting for cute??"One of the girls asked.Shizuru smiled and replied.

"Yes,very cute and adorable like a puppy."

"Then is this person very…" The girl didn't get to finish her sentence when they heard someone shout.

"OI!!!!FUJINO SHIZURU!!!IT'S…"Shizuru look over the direction of the familiar voice but saw Ayaka's back instead of Natsuki.She was sure that it was N atsui so she decided to turn to the direction and walk over when she was suddenly engulfed to her previous situation:Answering her nosy fangirls question.To her,they really sounded like what Natsuki said,cats.She was afraid that her ears were going to bleed soon when the sudden drop of temperature around them suddenly drop.The girls stop screaming and asking questions and turned around to the 2 people glaring coldly at each other.Instead of seeing Ayaka's back,it was replaced by Natsuki's back.Shizuru smirked slightly.

"Excuse me girls,but could you give me way??"She whispered to them and smiled,not the everyday smile she gives to her fangirls,but the playful kind of smile.Shizuru walk slowly towards Natsuki and when she was a foot away from Natsuki,she slid her arms around Natsuki's waist and pulled her towards her.

Natsuki felt something slid around her waist and was pulled back,hitting something soft.The girls around them,including the 2 'spies' hiding behind the tree,gasped.She was about to hit the person when the familiar green tea scent entered her nose and then closed her eyes.

Shizuru felt Natsuki's tensed body relaxed.She was about to say something to Natsuki,probably a teasing ones,when she was interrupted by Ayaka.

"S-Shizuru-sama!!Do you even know who this rude girl is??"

"Why yes,Mitsumune-san.That's why I'm hugging her and she's not rude."Shizuru replied.Natsuki opened one eye to Ayaka and stuck out her tongue.Ayaka noticed and pointed her finger to Natsuki.

"You!!You!!Did you see that Shizuru-sama!!She stuck out her tongue at me!!She is rude!!I swear,I'm gonna…"Ayaka stopped her ranting and flinched when she saw Shizuru glaring at her.

"I'm telling you for one…"Shizuru stopped as she was interrupted by a loud growling.The next thing she know,she wasn't hugging Natsuki anymore.She was about to freak out when she felt something tugging the hem of her shirt.She look down and guess what,her eyes went O.O but was quickly replaced by a soft expression,her cheeks tainted pink.The girls started screaming again,something about _"awwww,kawaii"_ or _"I wanna hug her"_ was heard.Ayaka look down too,her face went pale then she fainted.Out of nowhere,4 guys came and carried Ayaka out of the scene.(A/N:Ayaka's not good with cute things,no?)

'_Awwwww,ADORABLE!!Chibi-Natsuki with puppy ears and tail!!I wanna hug her!!'_Yup,just like what Shizuru 'said',Natsuki went 'POOF' and became,Chibi-Natsuki with puppy ears and tails,face in a cute puppy pout and her face was as red as a fully ripe tomato.Shizuru bend down to meet Chibi-Natsuki's eye,her right palm landing on the top of Chibi-Natsuki's head.

"What is it Natsuki??"Shizuru asked,even though she knows the answer.

"I'm hungry…where's my food??"Chibi-Natsuki eyes started to watered but a very,very familiar delicious scent caught her.She sniffed the air and started running towards the direction,which was the school cafeteria.Shizuru stood up straight again and started chasing Chibi-Natsuki.Saito and JunPei too started chasing after them,ummm…in a way spy does.

-----..-----

JunPei and Saito stood there with wide eyes when they saw Natsuki in chibi form.JunPei looked at Saito and Saito back at JunPei.

"I never know your baby cousin can turn into chibi too.You turned into chibi form too when you were sooo hungry!!Does it runs in the Kuga family??Do all Kuga family members turn into chibi when they're too hungry??"

"Ehehe,this is my first time seeing Natsuki in chibi form.I don't know about that though.Guess it runs in our blood.Ah-Hey,they're running away!!"Saito and JunPei runs after the chibi-fied Natsuki and Shizuru from tree to tree.Isn't that the way spies does??

-----..-----

"Where are you going,Natsuki??"Instead of replying to Shizuru's question,she chanted all the way to the cafeteria.

"Mayonnaise,mayonnaise,mayo-MAYONNAISE!!"Chibi- Natsuki stopped running and looked up at the top of the counter.There stood 5 bottles of mayonnaise.To people,it's just bottles of mayonnaise,but to Chibi-Natsuki,they were Gods!!She started drooling and tried to take one of the bottle but she was too short.What do you expect,she's been chibi-fied!!

Shizuru slowed down to walk and then stopped behind chibi-Natsuki.She giggled as chibi-Natsuki tried to get one bottle of mayonnaise.She took the bottle and gave it to chibi-Natsuki.Chibi-Natsuki it happily and hugged the bottle.

"Thank you very muchies!!"Chibi-Natsuki bowed to Shizuru who giggled again.

'_Fufu,that's just too cute!!Her way of thinking has been chibi-fied too!!Ooooohhh!!'_

Chibi-Natsuki hurriedly opened the cap of the bottle and started stuffing herself with the gooey substance which made Shizuru feel sick.

'_Uh oh!That's no good for her!!Got to take that back from her.'_And so,Shizuru bend down to chibi-Natsuki's level.

"Um,Natsuki,I know you love mayonnaise but it's no good for your health.So,um,could you give that bottle to big sister??"_'My gosh,me being a big sister to chibi-Natsuki.'_Chibi-Natsuki stopped stuffing herself with the mayonnaise and looked up at Shizuru with teary eyes.

"No mayonnaise??Bad for health"chibi-Natsuki asked innocently as her puppy ears and tails appeared.Shizuru nodded,trying not to hug Natsuki.

"Bu-but-but,I'm hungry!!I want my mayonnaise!!And it's mine and mine only!!"Chibi-Natsuki started running again.Shizuru stood up again and chased after chibi-Natsuki…again.The school was HUGE and chibi-Natsuki ran everywhere her chibi legs could bring her,going in and out through lots of people.

'_Argh!!Soooo many big people!!Ooof!'_chibi-Natsuki looked at the thing,wait,scratch that,person she banged.

"I'm sho sowwy!!"chibi-Natsuki apologized in a child-like manners,which made the person squealed with her friend.Soon,Shizuru caught up with her,panting lightly.

"Natsuki,at last you-Eh?"Shizuru didn't get to finish her sentence as she was interrupted by the person chibi-Natsuki banged.

"Kyah!!Fujino-sama,is she your little sister??"chibi-Natsuki watched the two of them talked and decided to run away again.

"Ano,no but I wish she is.She's-Natsuki!!Sorry,I have to go!!"Shizuru bowed down to them and chased after chibi-Natsuki…again.

Soon,they were at the back of the school and it was kinda creepy.Still,chibi-Natsuki ran and Shizuru chased after her,without realizing they were surrounded.

"Natsuki,w-wait!!Wai-ARGH!!"Chibi-Natsuki stopped running when she heard Shizuru screamed and looked behind.What she saw made her feel angry.Chibi-Natsuki's eyes soon had a fire burning in them and _'POOF'_,she's back to normal…

**T.B.C**

-----..-----

A/N 2:-sigh- that was very tiring…I had no idea how to put in Saito and JunPei but I'll try to put them in the next chappy!!Sorry if my story is no good…Oh yeah,Shizuru's popular and both genders want to be friends with her,some even wants her to be their lover.So,ummm…you know what to do!!


End file.
